


Alleviation

by clexah



Series: The 100 Femslash February [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin role reversal, Raven Reyes/Octavia Blake role reversal, idk I switched it so raven is bellamys sister and Octavia took the role of clarke, whatever let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexah/pseuds/clexah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Ark they were given a death sentence and had to live with the mistakes they made. Here on Earth, it's a new beginning, they get to experience something they never had before on the Ark, forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alleviation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic but I enjoyed writing this and I hope you like it as much as I do! This is part of The 100 Femslash February series composed of one shot fics, you do not need to read previous installments to enjoy the one you are about to read.

They were here on earth, she was the first to step foot on earth in ninety-seven years. It was absolutely nothing like she imagined, but then again nothing ever was. Down here nothing would be impossible, she wouldn't be shunned from the world, she wouldn't be the secret everyone desperately tried to keep. Here she would be free and try to escape her past. 

She wouldn't run, she could never do that, if she ran from her past that would mean forgetting her mom, her brother — she could only survive and try to live with the horrid nightmares. It felt like yesterday when she came out from under the floorboards and saw the ark for the first time, explored the ark, the world, only for it all to be taken away from her within a matter of minutes. 

_"Inspection, everyone out with their I.D.s now," the aging guard with a subtle hint of stray grays yelled._

_"Bell what will I do? I can't... I don't... I don't know what to do," the terrified girl asked._

_"Raven it's okay I'll tell them I already scanned you. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you," Bellamy said._

He lied for her and swore to protect her until the day he died, and he did just that. He was caught in this absolute terrible lie and the ark quickly became aware of this young girl who lived under the floorboards for nearly sixteen years, almost a record they said. Her mother was floated for treason and her brother was eventually floated for the crimes he committed soon after the death of their mother. 

A girl walked by her, the others called her the princess and her little friend the prince. It was until "her prince" called her by the name Octavia, then she immediately knew who she was. She was Octavia Griffin, one of the privileged who was kept in a solitary for a year for god knows what. However, as much as she felt this burning passion to hate her, she also felt instinctively drawn to her. It was when Octavia spoke up that she brought her out of her daze. 

"They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain," she said angrily and particularly to no one. 

"How do you mean?" She figured if Octavia wasn't talking to anyone specifically she would talk to her. 

"I mean we are on this side and we need to get to that mountain over there. We have absolutely nothing here, but there, there are supplies that can help us live if we managers way to the mountain," Octavia said with a passion in her eye. 

Raven knew right then when Octavia wanted something she went after it with full on passion and determination and it formed a sparkle in her blue eyes. 

"How about we go together," Raven asked. 

"I mean no one will really miss us, look at them! They're happy to be back where we belong and if we go now we can probably make it back by nightfall."

"Okay," Octavia hesitantly stated. 

And so they left and walked in a silence for a bit until Octavia spoke up again. 

"So what did they get you for?"

Of course Octavia wouldn't know who she was, after all she was privileged and, well, she lived as a secret for years. She was a nobody. 

"Being born," Raven said angrily and frustrated. 

"You're the girl who lived under the ark for nearly sixteen years," an intrigued Octavia said. 

"You're the girl who's a traitor and you were put in solitary," Raven snapped back.

She noticed she hurt the tall, beautiful brunette's feelings and she quickly apologized. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean," she tried to finish but octavia wouldn't let her. 

"It's fine. Down here it's a new world. We don't need to be reminded of what happened back up in the Ark."

"You're easy to forgive," she joked. 

They continued to talk of their pasts and got aquatinted with one another and they talked for what seemed like hours, like time stood still, as if they were the only people in the world, and they didn't stop until they came across something. 

"It's a lake! There's water we should drink," Raven suggested. 

"I don't care about the drinking let's go for a swim," and with that note Octavia started stripping. 

Raven tried not to look but she couldn't but watch the beautiful girl undress until she was left in only her undergarments. Without a second thought she did the same and began to undress. When Octavia noticed she jumped in the water and was eyeing Raven until she hopped in as well. 

They giggled and splashed water in each other's faces until they just stopped and stared into each other's eyes. Octavia's eyes were like a window to the soul and Raven couldn't help but be fascinated with them. Then she looked down to her lips, they were a natural but perfect shade of pink constructed into a heart. She didn't realize what she was doing until her lips were touching Octavia's and she wanted to pull away but she let them linger for a while longer until she finally snapped out of it. 

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that." 

"It's fine! In case you forgot I'm easy to forgive," Octavia said with a giant smile that lit up her face. And in that moment Octavia kissed Raven. 

She didn't hesitate or anything and neither one of them pulled away. They stayed in the water kissing, forgetting about their pasts, futures, and their quest to the unknown mountain. All of that was unimportant now. They were the only two in the world and as long as their lips were touching time would stay still.


End file.
